OH MY GOD!
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Ishida belajar bareng di rumah Ichigo. Apa yang terjadi jika Keigo dan Mizuiro melihat Rukia di rumah Ichigo sepagi itu? Apalagi di kamar Ichigo! Please RnR.


Hello minna, I'M BACK!!! *teriak pake toa* UTS di sekolah aku udah selesai. Makanya aku pengen ngerayain dengan membuat fic ini. Oya, Happy Birthday buat FFn ya. Gomen saya ngak ikut merayainnya karena saya lagi UTS

Gak usah banyak chit-chat nya deh. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa di review ya?!

**DISCLAIMER : Semua orang udah tau kan?! Kalau Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo-sensei. Kalau saya cuman minjem karakternya aja kok.**

*****

**OH MY GOD!!**

*********

Matahari muncul dari arah timur menyatakan bahwa hari yang baru telah datang. Kicauan burung terdengar di mana-mana untuk menyambut pagi yang indah.

Sekarang hari Minggu, dan pagi-pagi Ichigo telah bangun dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk belajar bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Ya, sebentar lagi SMU Karakura akan melakukan Ujian Tengah Semester. Ichigo yang sering sibuk dan tugasnya sebagai shinigami daiko (walau dengan bantuan dari Rukia) membuatnya jarang belajar.

Karena itu, dia, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida, dan Sado berencana untuk belajar bersama. Ichigo mengajak Ishida karena dialah orang pintar yang dia kenal.

"Apa teman-teman Onii-chan sudah datang?" tanya Yuzu.

"Mereka belum datang. Oh ya, Yuzu, apa kau melihat Rukia?" tanya Ichigo balik.

"Ngak tuh. Tadi, aku cuma lihat Rukia-chan habis dari kamar mandi. Setelah itu ngak tau ke mana,"

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu…"

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu depan rumah Ichigo memotong kata-katanya.

Ichigo lalu pergi untuk membukakan pintu itu. Ternyata yang datang pertama kali adalah Keigo dan Mizuiro.

"Ohayou, Ichigo. Maaf kalau kami datang terlalu cepat datangnya," sapa Mizuiro.

"Ngak kok. Tapi, di mana Ishida dan Chad. Kalian tidak bersama dengan mereka?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ishida dan Chad bilang kami duluan saja. Nanti mereka menyusul," ucap Keigo.

"Ya sudah. Ayo masuk. Kita langsung ke kamarku saja," ajak Ichigo sambil mempersilahkan kedua temannya masuk.

Ngomong-ngomong si cebol itu ada di mana sih? Daritadi ngak keliatan. Di lemari kamar dan kamar Yuzu dan Karin juga ngak ada. Lagian kenapa perasaanku agak buruk?

Argh!! Dasar, ke mana sih dia. Bikin repot saja, gerutu Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hm, kau kenapa, Ichigo?" tanya Keigo melihat temannya yang kelihatan binggung.

"Ah, ngak ada apa-apa kok,"

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kamar Ichigo. Ketika Ichigo mengajak mereka masuk, ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka sangat terkejut.

Seorang cewek mungil yang sedang di cari-cari Ichigo tadi sekarang sedang berbaring di kasur Ichigo dengan tangan memegang sebuah komik dan dalam keadaan TERTIDUR!!!

"Ku-Kuchiki-san??!!" seru Keigo dan Mizuiro bersamaan.

Mati aku! Lagian kenapa ni cebol ada di sini. Apalagi tertidur di kamarku, gerutu Ichigo yang sudah keringatan dingin karena kedua temannya melihat Rukia berada di rumah Ichigo. Tidak!! Lebih tepatnya DI KAMAR ICHIGO dan TERTIDUR??!!!

"Hmm. Ah, ohayou, Asano-kun, Kojima-kun," sapa Rukia sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya membuat Rukia terlihat…..

Manis!!! Pikir Ichigo dan Keigo.

"Ohayou, Kuchiki-san," balas Mizuiro santai dan tidak curiga kenapa Rukia berada di kamar Ichigo sepagi ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kuchiki-san ada di kamar Ichigo sepagi ini?" tanya Keigo setelah sadar dari hayalannya.

DEG!! Gawat!! Mereka kan belum tahu kalau Rukia tinggal di sini.

"Oh kalau itu…"

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu kamar Ichigo. Rukia langsung turun dari kasur Ichigo dan membukakan pintunya.

"Ohayou, Ishida, Sado. Ayo masuk," sambut Rukia.

"Ohayou, Kuchiki-san. Terima kasih," balas Ishida diikuti anggukan dari Chad.

Setelah Ishida dan Chad masuk, Rukia lalu berbaring lagi di kasur Ichigo dan melanjutkan membaca komik yang sempat tertunda.

Mereka lalu duduk di lantai kamar Ichigo dengan posisi melingkar. Lalu menyiapkan peralatan belajar mereka.

"Jadi, Kuchiki-san. Kenapa kau ada di kamar Ichigo sepagi ini?" tanya Keigo lagi dengan gaya detektif.

"Aku sedang membaca komik milik Ichigo," jawab Rukia enteng.

"Rukia"

"Kenapa Ichigo?"

"KENAPA KAU HARUS MEMBACA KOMIK DI KAMARKU, HAH?!" marah Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Aku kan memang sering membaca komik di kamarmu. Memang ngak boleh?" balas Rukia.

"Heh, kalian saling memanggil dengan nama kecil kalian. Artinya, kalian memang sudah akrab, ya?!" ujar Mizuiro.

Tiba-tiba, Keigo merangkul pundak Ichigo lalu berbisik padanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Kuchiki-san, Ichigo?" bisik Keigo.

"ENAK SAJA!!!" teriak Ichigo lalu memukul Keigo dengan keras.

TOK TOK TOK

Rukia lalu membuka pintu itu lagi. Kali ini yang datang adalah adik Ichigo, Yuzu, yang sedang membawa beberapa cemilan dan minuman.

"Oh Yuzu-chan. Ada apa?"

"Aku mau membawa ini untuk teman-teman Onii-chan."

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk. Mereka sudah menunggu," ajak Rukia.

Yuzu lalu meletakkan mampan berisi cemilan dan minuman tersebut di meja belajar Ichigo.

"Rukia-chan, boleh ngak temanin aku buat masak?" tanya Yuzu.

"Tentu saja. Ayo."

Kedua gadis itu pun lalu keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

*****

Beberapa saat kemudian……

Sekarang mereka sedang belajar setelah menghabiskan cemilan yang dibawa oleh Yuzu tadi.

"Wow, adikmu memang hebat, Ichigo," puji Keigo.

"Hmm, ngak sama denganmu ya, Kurosaki," ledek Ishida.

"Urusai!!"

Setelah perbincangan yang pendek tadi, mereka melanjutkan lagi belajar mereka. Namun, Keigo lagi-lagi mulai bertanya.

"Jadi, Ichigo, kenapa Kuchiki-san bisa ada di kamarmu sepagi ini?"

Pena yang digunakan Ichigo untuk menulis tiba-tiba berhenti. Ishida dan Chad merasa reiatsu Ichigo yang naik karena pertanyaan bodoh Keigo tadi.

"Memang kalian tidak tahu?" tanya Ishida.

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Kau tidak memberitahukannya, Kurosaki?"

Namun, Ichigo diam saja dan reiatsunya lagi-lagi sedikit naik. Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot.

"Kuchiki-san sebenarnya tinggal di sini," ucap Ishida terus terang.

…

…

…

"EEEEHHHHH!!!!!""Oh??!!"

Keigo yang mendengar hal itu langsung terkejut heboh. Sedangkan, Mizuiro hanya ber-oho-ria mendengar pernyataan Ishida.

"Pantas saja. Ichigo sering pulang bersama Kuchiki-san dibandingkan dengan kami. Kau kejam sekali, Ichigo!!!," ucap Keigo sambil menangis lalu berusaha memeluk Ichigo.

"BERISIK!!!" marah Ichigo lalu menendang Keigo.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"Uhuk…uhuk… tendangan yang bagus," ujar Keigo sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Tapi, Ichigo. Apa kau pernah sekali saja mencoba untuk menggodanya?" sambung Keigo.

"A-apa maksudmu," wajah Ichigo langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan dari Keigo.

"Nampaknya Kuchiki-san sangat nyaman di kamarmu. Apalagi penampilan Kuchiki-san tadi agak cantik dan manis. Bisa saja…"

"Satu kata lanjutannya maka itu kata terakhir yang kau katakan," ancam Ichigo.

Keigo pun langsung terdiam kaku lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatan belajar mereka.

"Gimana kesanmu tentang Kuchiki-san tinggal di rumahmu?" kali ini Mizuiro yang bertanya.

Pena masing-masing masih bergerak. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku Ichigo menjawab.

"Baik"

"Apa kau pernah mencicipi masakan buatannya? Bagaimana rasanya?"

Ichigo berhenti sejenak lalu berpikir. Selama ini yang dia tahu Rukia sering membantu Yuzu untuk urusan di dapur. Dan masakannya juga enak.

"Rasanya lumayan enak."

"Bagaimana kesan adik dan ayahmu tentang Kuchiki-san?"

"Karin aku ngak tahu. Kalau Yuzu tampak senang, apalagi si tua bangka itu."

"Jadi, kau juga menyukai Kuchiki-san?"

"Tentu saja."

Tiba-tiba semua pena terhenti mendengar jawaban dari Ichigo tadi. Ada keheningan yang cukup lama untuk membuat Ichigo sadar apa yang barusan dia katakan.

Semua temannya menatap Ichigo dengan raut wajah yang menandakan ketidakpercayaan mereka. Tiba-tiba…

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan dari arah pintu kamar Ichigo memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Lalu muncullah orang yang baru saja jadi perbincangan mereka.

Mereka semua lalu menoleh ke arah Rukia. Dia terlihat rapi hari ini dan juga terlihat…CANTIK!!!

Rukia yang tadi tampak biasa-biasa saja sekarang terlihat anggun. Bando ungu dengan hiasan pita merah kecil menghiasi rambut hitamnya. Baju putih dengan tambahan jaket warna ungu dan rok mini bermotif kotak-kotak membuatnya terlihat sangat muda dan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ru-Rukia?! Ka-kau mau ke mana?!" tanya Ichigo yang masih terkejut dengan penampilan baru Rukia.

"Aku mau menemani Yuzu belanja di Supermarket. Jadi tolong jaga rumahnya, ya?!" ucap Rukia sambil berlalu dari tempat di mana teman laki-lakinya yang masih terpesona (kecuali Chad) dengan apa yang baru mereka lihat.

"EHEM!! Kalian mau melanjutkan belajarnya atau tidak?" Ishida berusaha memecah keheningan karena yang lainnya masih menghayal.

"OH MY GOD!!! Kuchiki-san terlihat cantik sekali!!!" teriak Keigo.

"Ichigo kau beruntung sekali bisa tinggal dengan seorang cewek sangat cantik seperti Kuchiki-san."

"Tapi, apa Kuchiki-san tidak cemas tinggal dengan orang sepertimu, Ichigo? Kalau misalnya hanya kalian berdua di rumah, bisa saja kau…"

Kata-kata Keigo terhenti ketika dia melihat Ichigo yang terlihat siap untuk membunuh dirinya.

"Sabar, Kurosaki. Bukankah itu memang sifatnya?!" bisik Ishida.

Untung saja Ishida dan Chad berada di samping Ichigo. Saat ini mereka sedang menahan si shinigami daiko untuk tidak menggunakan Bankai-nya untuk membunuh Keigo.

"Keigo, sebaiknya kau tidak usah menanyakan hal itu lagi pada Ichigo jika tidak ingin menderita," Chad memberikan sarannya.

Melihat Ichigo yang sudah sangat marah itu, Keigo hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan berharap supaya diberi umur yang panjang.

"**K-E-I-G-O!!!"**

"**GYAAAAAAAAA………..!!!!!"**

*****

Huff, akhirnya selesai juga nih. Capek aku ngetiknya. Aku bikin ni fic pas lagi bikin pr sambil dengerin musik. Sampe-sampe hampir ketiduran…^^

Oya, aku juga lagi pengen bikin fic ByakuRuki. Tapi, belum ditentukan ceritanya kayak gimana, baru rencana aja. Jadi, mohon doa restunya ya. Mungkin tahun depan baru di publish, hehehe *digetok readers*

Well, please review fic gaje ini dengan menekan tulisan yang berwarna hijau di bawah ini. OKE!!!


End file.
